Every witch way-Every witch Drama
by Every witch waylovergirl
Summary: (This how i want season 3 btw) There is a new girl, Mia, and She likes Daniel. But jax has a slight, crush on mia-Summary sucks, but plz read! (Btw the summary might be different than the story, i don't know what i am going to write)
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story! This is only how I want season 3 to happen! So no mean reviews!**

Emma's P.O.V

I walked over to my locker to put my things away. Andi was already there, of course, reading the Hex. "Andi, but the hex away, no one needs to see him!" I said very strict. "Sorry, I can't stand not seeing him for more than 2 hours!" Andi said putting him in my locker. Then, suddenly I girl walked on the other side of Andi, and put her stuff in her locker. "Hey, I didn't know anyone stayed in that locker!" I whispered to Andi. I tapped on the girl's shoulder. "Hey!" She said turning around. "Hi, are you new here, I never seen you before.." I asked Kindly. "Yes, I am new. My name is Mia." She said. "Nice to meet you, I am Emma, this is my Best friend Andi." I replied. "Nice to meet you! Have you seen my chainsaw?" Andi asked. "Huh?" Mia asked in confusion. "Andi likes dangerous stuff for some reason.." I explained. "Oh." Mia Said. Mia Took out her schedule. "Hey do we have the same schedule?" I asked taking out my schedule. "We have Science, History and math together." I told Mia. "And it looks like we have gym together Mia! Sweet!" Andi Said. "Cool, Let's go Emma, don't wanna be late for math!" Mia said.

Mia and I walked in class. Mia sat right behind me. Daniel had just walked in. "Hey Em!" Daniel said kissing me on the forehead. "Hey Danny! This Mia, we met by the lockers."Hey." He said not even looking at her. "Hi!" Mia said. "Anyways Em, you going to meet me at the pool later?" He asked. "Sure, can Mia Come?" I asked. "Sure!" Danny said not as excited. "Cool, I will be there!" Mia said. Daniel went to his seat. "Oh my god, is he your Boyfriend? He is so cute!" Mia said with smile. "Yeah, thanks." I said. I was kind of nervous when she said that. It was almost like...she was hitting on him. Oh i hope not...

Andi's P.O.V

I put on my swim suit. I ran outside to the pool, only to see Emma and Mia sitting on the beach chairs. "Hey Emma!" I shouted. I ran to her, Mia stood up and hugged me before Emma Could. It kind of surprised me when Emma went Daniel, and Mia hugged me. "Wow! I have the same Suit!" Mia said. "Cool!" I said kind of nervous. Mia seemed kind of weird around Me...like she didn't like me or something. I decided to ignore her weirdness, and went to Emma. By the time I was there, she was already making out him. So, I just went to a beach chair. It didn't surprise me when I seen the panthers, due to the fact Maddie and Diego were dating. "Alright time to practice!" Daniel said as he stopped kissing. I got up to line up. "Ready, set, GO!" Daniel shouted. We started Swimming. I heard Emma rooting for Daniel and me. I heard Mia rooting for Daniel. Something got me shaking about that girl. I don't think she is up to any good. I got a bad feeling.

Mia's P.O.V

Wow. Daniel is so hot! I wish he liked me. Well, he is dating Emma. I don't care, I am asking him out.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 2 comes out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2- Demma and Jia

Jax's P.O.V

I hate Daniel. He think that Emma belongs with him, that he belongs with her. But no, Emma needs a wizard by her side. I walked to Emma. "Hey Em-" I started, but a girl walked over and interrupted me. "Hi Emma!" The girl said. "Hey Mia!"Emma replied. "Ummm...HELLO?" I asked. "Oh hey Jax.." Emma said not as excited. This is crazy. Now she is not even paying attention to me as a friend. Now I am mad.

Mia's P.O.V

Wow! I think Jax likes Emma! I have an idea! I began to giggle a little, and blush. "You okay Mia?" Emma asked me. "Nothing, he is just kind of...uh...cute.." I said blushing. "Oh well, of you think so..." Jax said with a smile. "How about we go on a double date?" Emma suggested, like I knew she would. "Great idea!" Jax said agreeing. "Sounds fun!" I added. "Cool, i'll go tell Danny!" Emma said walking away. "Wow! You are pretty!" Jax said. "I know.." I said playfully. We both laughed. "I got to head to class, you coming?" I asked. "Nope, I am ditching." He told Me. "Oh, Bad boy huh? I like that. I going with." I told him. "Sounds like a plan!" He said. "I have to show you something." I told him, knowing the halls were epmty. "What?" Jax asked. I sighed, as I began to cast a spell. "So much to do, so many places to be, I can't do it all, make another one of me!" I casted. My clone came. "Go to class!" I told her. She left. "Wow! You're a witch? That's so cool, I am a wizard!" Jax told Me. "Oh my god! We have to much in common." I said. "Let's hit the beach." He suggested. "Let's go!" I said.

Jax was chasing me down the beach. I was having second thoughts on liking Daniel..Jax is awesome, I never had a better time in my life. We finally rested, and sat down on the sand. "You are amazing." I told him. "Thanks, you are pretty cool too." He said blushing. This didn't surprise me, but Jax leaned in and kissed me on my lips. I returned the kiss. I think I am in love.

Emma's P.O.V

Mia and Jax have been dating for some weeks now. Our double date is tonight. I put on a cute red dress, the best outfit I had. I even decided to put my hair in a pony tail, just to try something new. Then, I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs excited, knowing it was Daniel coming to pick me up. I opened the door, seeing Daniel with a fancy suit on with a Dozen of roses in his hand. "Awwww Danny! You are so sweet." I said. "wow. You look beautiful." Daniel said. I just blushed and walked out the door.

Me and Daniel met Jax and Mia at the front of the beach. There was a nice place, were we could dance, but we decided to go to the seven to eat first. Mia and Jax looked like they wanted to sit alone, so me and Daniel went on the dance floor. We danced our hearts out. Daniel twirled me around twice, until he was held me in his arms and leaned in for a kiss. We kissed for a few seconds, and when were done, everybody started clapping. Like, they were watching us the hold time. But me and Daniel went along, and bowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Andi's P.O.V

Emma and I were in the Library**.** "Hey Em, who are you doing your science lab with?" I asked. "I was assigned to work with Maddie." Emma said not really as happy. "Well sorry." I said feeling sad for her. "Hey, don't worry. Maybe Maddie won't be so bad, now that she is dating Diego." Emma exclaimed. "The Diego affect." Emma and I said together. "Well, who is your partner?" Emma asked. "My partner is Mia, I am going to meet her at her house." I told her. "Well cool! You guys can get to no each other better." Emma said trying to make me excited. I was acting excited, but I really wasn't. For some reason, Mia doesn't sit on my good side. "Yeah!" I said pretending. "Well, I got to go home, My dad is making pizza tonight, his favorite." Emma said getting up. "Ewww" We said together. Emma and I laughed. Then, Emma left, leaving me there. I decided to just check out a random book and leave, knowing that in a few hours I was going to have to go to Mia's house for that stupid project. I was trying to make myself excited, but it wasn't working.

Emma's P.O.V

A few hours later, I walked to Maddie's house. I was scared to death. What if she still didn't like me? The Diego affect is giving me a little hope she might not act like a jerk. I walked up to Maddie's front door shaking a little. I rung the doorbell. I heard footsteps coming to the door and almost panicked. Then, Maddie's mom opened the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked a little nicely. "I am here to meet Maddie, we have a project to do." I said. "Maddie winkie!" Maddie mom called as she let me in. Maddie ran down stairs, noticing me. "Oh hey Emma! Come on up!" Maddie said nicely. I walked up stairs. Maddie's room changed a little. Her room was filled with pictures of her and Diego. (Not that that is so surprising.) "Have a sit Emma." Maddie said as she pointed at a red chair. I sat down. Maddie pulled out the assignment. "So you are not going to turn me in to a frog?" I asked kind of confused. "No." Maddie said. "But you don't-" I started, but Maddie interrupted me. "Look Emma, I see where you are coming from. I am not mad at you anymore." Maddie said. "You're not?" I asked. "No! That was petty of me to get mad at you, because me and Daniel were broken up. Besides, my heart belongs with Diego now. So I am happy for you and Daniel." Maddie told me. "Really? Thanks Maddie!" I said. Maddie and I then got to work.

Maddie and I were done like a hour ago, but I stayed over and Maddie and I just talked. "Wow Maddie! You are a better person now." I said. "Thanks. I think this is a sign of a new friendship." Maddie said. We hugged each other, friendly.

With Andi and Mia:

Andi's P.O.V

Mia and I were still working on our project. "So, I think we should just put some chili inside the sun st make it realistic." Mia suggested. We were doing are project on the solar system. "Yeah. Can we take a break, we were working for hours!" I stated. "I guess. Let me hit the bathroom, I'll be back." Mia said. "Okay." I said. Mia ran down stairs. I decided to walk around her room a little. Then, I saw her diary sitting on her bed. I couldn't help but to read! I picked up her diary, on to read this.

In Mia's Diary:

wow! I can't believe how stupid people can be! I saw Emma with the hex! She was yelling at Andi about it.

Now, I am pretending to be her Friend to get a hold of it. Taking down the chosen one will be easier than I thought. I will be the most powerful witch in the world!

I stopped reading. "Andi, what are you doing?" Mia said walking upstairs. I hid the diary behind my back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Andi, what are you doing?" Mia asked as if she didn't know. "Oh nothing, just walking around.." Andi said nervous. "Were you justing reading my diary?" Mia asked. "What...diary.." Andi said as she threw it on the floor. "Oh why am I even playing this game?" Mia asked as she walked towards Andi. "What gam-" Mia interrupted Andi. "You know about my plan. Don't act stupid. You think Emma can beat me because she is the chosen one. Well guess what? I know all about Emma's past." Mia warned Andi. "You do?" Andi asked sort of confused. "Yep. Defeating the evil principle, killing her evil clone." Mia said knowing everything. "Well guess what? Emma doesn't know all she needs to know to be the chosen one. And as long as I know, what she should know, You both are in trouble." Mia warned. "Leave Emma alone! And she is more powerful then you!" Andi yelled. "We will see." Mia said as she crossed her arms like a X and disappeared.

Andi's P.O.V

I went to nurse Lilly. I bursted in like a big elephant. "What's wrong Andi?" Lilly asked concerned. "There is this girl Mia, who is after Emma. She said that Emma doesn't know everything she needs to know to be the chosen one!" Andi said. "Really? What else did she say?" Lilly asked. "Mia said as long as Emma didn't know all of what she need to know, both me and Emma are in trouble." Andi explained. Lilly looked scared. "What was she talking about?" Andi asked. "What do you mean?" Lilly asked. "I mean, the part when Mia said that Emma didn't know all she needed to know." Andi said. "I don't know. That's what I'm worried about." Lilly said. The room got silent.

Guys I have to stop right there, I have to go! Review please! Sorry it is short, but i have no choice!


	5. Chapter 5 Jandi?

Andi's P.O.V

I ran to find Emma, but when I seen her she was making out with Daniel. "Emma, we need to talk this is serious!" I said trying to get her attention. Emma pulled away from the kiss. "Andi can we talk later? I am in a middle of a date!" Emma complained. "But-" I got cut off. "ANDI!" Emma complained. "Fine." I said disappointed. Then they got back to their make out session which made me roll my eyes.

I need help fast, so I had no choice to...find...Jax. I saw Jax at the seven, talking to Diego. Why would he talk to Diego? Oh forget that. I ran up to Jax. "Jax we need to talk. It's about Mia, I need help." I explained. Jax followed me out the seven. "What is the problem?" Jax asked me. "Your girlfriend is after Emma!" I said. "You have got to be joking! You mean Mia? She is sweet." He said. "No I am serious! I read her diary last night when we were working on a project, and saw me and threaten me and Emma that she was going to destroy us!" I said. Jax looked at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm and pulled him to his moter bike. "What are you-" I cut Jax off. "Just get on the bike, we are going to my house." I said. Jax seemed excited when I said that. I got on the Bike after Jax.

Jax's P.O.V

I can't believe what Andi said, or why we had to go to her house. She said she had to show me something. What did she have to show me? Andi put her arms around my stomach, which I felt this warm feeling when she did walked in to Andi's house, I saw her mom cooking. "Hey Mom!" Andi said running to her room pulling me. Andi's room was full of zombie fan-fictions. I think she wrote them, because there was pictures of her on the covers, and they clearly said, "Andi's love for a zombie." I sat on her bed, only to feel something gushy under the sheets. I got up, not wanting to see what was under those sheets. Andi came out of her closet with a small purple book in her hand. The cover said, "My Mood Diary By Mia Johnson." I opened the book, and it only said mean things about Emma, and how much she wanted to hurt her. I gave Andi a sad look. Andi gave me a nice friendly hug. I hugged her back. Our hug lasted for like ten minutes. Then Andi looked me in my eyes, and I started to lean in, and she leaned in too. Then before our lips touched, we both stopped. "Maybe I should go.." I said pulling away. "Yeah.." Andi said sounding awkward. I crawled out of Andi's window, giving her little smirk as I left. She didn't nothing but smile.

Alright I better stop right there. What do you guys think? Will there be a Jandi? Will it work out? How will The others react? We'll have to find out in chapter six!


	6. Chapter 6-Mia finds out

School became awkward for Andi and Jax, they felt weird around each other ever sense the other day. Jax knew he had feelings for Andi, but Andi wasn't sure. Andi never liked a HUMAN guy before. So of course Andi felt weird about this. But Jax couldn't help but to love Andi. So one day, Jax texted Andi to meet him at the seven to have a conversation. Andi was nervous, really nervous.

Andi's P.O.V

Jax just texted me! What does he want? Well, I better go, but I have to be cool, I can't embarrass myself. Just be cool.

I walked in the seven, and I seen Jax at a table, with a dozen roses, a chocolate box shaped like a heart, and a present box wrapped up with a bow on it. Oh no. I walked over to him a little nervous yet happy. He stood up, and gave me a dozen roses. I couldn't speak. Jax opened my present, which was the zombie video game mixed in with vampires! What the heck! This game does not come out until after new years, how did he get this? He then gave me the chocolate, which didn't care much about, but I couldn't help but smile. Jax unexpectedly hugged me. It was even longer than last time. He pulled away from the hug and kissed me on my lips. The kiss lasted longer than the hug. It felt magical. When we finally released the kiss, Jax said, "I love you Andi Cruz, and I need you. Will you go out with me?" I never seen Jax as a emotional person. I then realized I was in love with him too. So I said, "I love you too!" And I kissed him again.

Mia's P.O.V

The other day, Jax and I were suppose to meet at the beach later. But he never showed up. What the heck is going on? Then, only to suddenly see Jax and Andi walking from the seven. That bitch is going down!


	7. Chapter 7- Daniel knows

Mia's P.O.V

I walked over to Jax and Andi, Andi noticed me walking shrugged jax's shoulder to face me. "Jax, honey, what the heck is going on?" I asked being sweet yet mean. "Mia, I am breaking up with you. Andi and Emma are my best friends, I won't let you hurt them!" Jax said. My whole mind went evil after that. "Well it looks like I am going to have to get you too!" I said. Jax got in front of Andi protecting her, for was trying to get to me. "Sorry Jax, I guess I am the bad guy!" I said. I took my fist and slammed it to my other hand and disappeared.

I appeared in front of Daniel. Daniel looked at me confused, like he was wondering where I came from. "Hey Danny boy." I said getting closer to him, as he was moving away from me. "What do you want?" Daniel asked shivering. "I want you silly willy." I said still get closer and he was still walking backward. Daniel turned around and tried to run. He could tell I was up to something. Appeared back in front of him. I grabbed him, and made us appear in my room.

Daniel's P.O.V

What does this girl want from me? I always had the creeps about her! What will she do to me? "Well well well. Playing hard to get?" Mia said coming out her closet. "What do-" I was interrupted. "For the last time, you." Mia said putting her arms around my neck, and kissing me. I pushed her away, her face looked disappointed when I did. "I don't like you like that, and I love Emma!" I said. I crawled her window as fast as I can. I tended to get out, and as soon as I did, it started raining. I ran to Emma's window as fast as I could, and knocked. Emma was in a bath towel. She ran to the window to let me in. I crawled in and started breathing hard. "Danny are you okay?" Emma asked. "I am fine. I have to tell you something.." I said. "What?" Emma asked. "Mia...she is a...witch, and she was flirting with me! I just got away from her." I said a little scared. Emma looked confused. "Well Andi said that, well she was after me...but I don't know." Emma said. "Believe Andi! That girl is up to something crazy." I said panicking. "Daniel Calm down. I will handle this." Emma said. Emma kissed me on my cheek and went to her closet and grabbed some clothes. I noticed Mia watching at her window. I screamed.


	8. Chapter 8- The fight

**I have read other** **fics, and I have ideas! So this chapter I will focus a little on that a lot! But I better finish what I started on the last chapter! Please review! Plus, at the bottom will be review replies for people I can't PM so I will start answering your questions!**

**(Daniel's P.O.V)**

I screamed. As soon as Emma turned around, Mia disappeared in a flash of light. "Daniel, what's wrong?" Emma asked. "She...was...right...there!" I stuttered. The room was going black. I felt my self crash to the ground, I can Emma screaming my name. Then I was out like a light.

I woke up on Emma's Bed, with an Ice pack on my head. I felt Emma's Hand rubbing stomach. "E-Emma?" I stuttered. "Daniel are you okay!? You fainted!" Emma said worried. "I'm fine...I am just scared to death. Mia is not who you think she is. There has to be something up." I warned. I can tell from Emma's look, she was scared too. Hopefully she gets the idea.

**(Andi's P.O.V)**

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm clock. It was 6:00 am in the morning. I quickly got up to get in the shower, but I heard a knock on the door. I ran down stairs to open the door. When I opened the door, there was a cute Australian boy with black hair and a leather jacket. It was my boyfriend, Jax Novoa. His smile widen. "Sup Andi!" Jax said walking in. "Jax I got to get ready for school." I said wining a little. Jax only smirked, and casted a spell. Next thing I know, I am wearing my school uniform, my book bag on my sofa, Jax is just grinning at me. "Okay...so now what?" I asked. Jax grabbed my wrist, pulling me outside. And there it was. Jax's wild cat sitting outside my house. Jax started pulling me towards the bike. This time instead of him dragging me, I ran towards it. Jax laughed, knowing I was exciting to ride it. My book bag even fell off my back I was running so fast. Jax picked it up, laughing his head off.

Jax and I was riding the his moter bike for about an hour, which meant is was 7:00, maybe. I checked my watch, and it was 7:30! (Let's just pretend school starts at 8:00) "Jax we have 30 minutes to get to school!" I yelled over the engine. "Don't worry! This is short cut, we will be there in seven seconds!" Jax yelled over the engine. When Jax said seven seconds, he really meant seven seconds! We were already at school! Emma and Daniel seemed to be there too. Jax parked in the parking lot. I took off my helmet, handing it to Jax. I got off the bike. Jax did the same.

(Emma's P.O.V)

I seen Jax and Andi coming in the parking lot on Jax's motorcycle. It was weird to watch. They both got off the bike, and starting talking for a minute. Then the school bell rung, telling everyone to enter tge building. Then that's the part that got weird. Andi kissed him on the lips fast and started running for tge building. Daniel and I was shocked. My mouth fell open. Andi noticed us. "Come on Em!" Andi shouted in front of the building. I walked over to Andi with a confused look. Daniel followed me. Once I got there, Andi asked, "What up with the confused faces?" "Am I crazy, or you just kissed Jax?!" I asked. "Yeah." Andi replied like it wasn't a big deal. "But he is Jax!" Daniel Said. "When were you going to tell us?" Emma asked. "I was going to tell you, but I don't want to make a big deal out of it." Andi Explained. "But he is Jax!" Daniel repeated. Andi rolled eyes and walked in the school. I followed, and so did Daniel, but he went to his locker. Andi put all of her books in her locker. "Andi! Aren't you happy? You have your first boyfriend!" I told her excited. "Emma, please don't tell anyone yet! I need to make sure Jax is okay with spreading the word." Andi told me. "Well you are right. My lips are sealed." I promised. The bell rung for first period. Mia was right behind us the whole time. Andi noticed her and rolled her eyes and walked away. I stay there stuffing my things in my locker still. I quickly got what I needed and tried to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mia asked. "Class." I retorted. Knowing no one was in the hall, Mia pushed me against the lockers. "Hey watch it bitch!" I said jumping up getting in her face. I can tell she knew I wasn't scared. So she just started pulling my hair. Old girl fighting trick, Lame. I kicked her in her stomach easily, pushing her against the wall. She stood up and punched me in my jaw. My mouth started bleeding. I was mad at that point. I think we might have missed first period because people started crowding around us. I kicked her leg, sending her to the ground. Mia pulled my leg and started beating on it. "Give up Emma!" Mia yelled as she smashed me in to a set of lockers ending the fight. My mouth was bleeding, there was blood in my teeth. My leg was broken. I started crawled away, trying to reach the bathroom. I bumped in to someone's feet. "Emma!? What the hell happen?" The mysterious voice asked.

HAHA CLIFFHANGER! Well now to reply to those reviews!

(Review replies)

isabelle- This is a jandi, miego, and demma story. If you don't like the following, find another fan-fic please and thank you.


	9. Chapter 9- The truth about Andi

"Emma, what the hell happen to you?" The mysterious voice asked. Emma struggled to look at the mysterious person. "Oh my god! You are back!" Emma said struggling to stand. "You remember me?" He asked. "Of course I remember you Tony!" Tony nodded. **(Tony is from season 1 of E.W.W, search it on google if you don't know!") **Tony grabbed Emma's hand, helping her up. Emma hopped on one foot to the girls bathroom. "I'll see later." Emma told Tony hopping her way in the bathroom. Emma looked in the mirror. Her teeth were bloody, almost all her was gone. She even noticed her eye throbbing. Emma casted a spell. Emma looked brand new. She quickly took a look at her watch, only to notice she missed 3 classes! Emma and Mia were fighting that long?

Emma's P.O.V

The sight of Tony shocked me. I can't believe he's back! I decided to go ahead to fourth period. Andi was sitting right next to the empty seat, where I sit. I sat down awkwardly, knowing Andi was going to question where I was for the first three periods. Andi looked at me confused. The teacher wasn't in class yet. "Emma! You missed the first three classes, where were you?" Andi asked. "I'll tell you at lunch, but Tony is back!" I told her. "You mean Tony Myers?" Andi asked. "Yeah!" I said. "Does he have the same classes?" Andi asked. "I haven't seen his schedule.." I told her. Then Mr. Howard came walking in the classroom. Looking all Fancy, with his big suitcase, gray hairs on his head, brown suit. I hate that guy. Worst teacher ever! He is really mean, and that's coming from a goody two-shoes!

Jax's P.O.V

Mr. Howard is the worst! He is so mean! He doubled my homework because I was 3 minutes late! I sat down in front of Andi. Mr. Howard gave me some ugly looks, so I covered my face with my book. "Mr. Novoa, do you have something to say?" Mr. Howard asked with his eyebrow up. "No, it is just that your face is making my eyes burn." I said. Some of the class giggled, others gasped, and many of them whispered clever comments. "Well if I disgust you, get out of my class." Mr. Howard snapped. "You're rewarding me for calling you ugly?" I said with a sort of smart mouth. The whole class gasp. "GET OUT!" He repeated. I walked out with pride. Emma gave me a disappointed look. Andi gave me a thumbs up. I smirked at both of them.

Few hours later after school

Andi's P.O.V

Jax and I were walking out to the parking lot. "I can't believe you said that to Mr. Howard! It was so awesome!" I told Jax excited. Jax just laughed."Hey you wanna go to your place?" Jax asked. "Yeah." I said hopping on the back of the back of Jax's motorcycle. Jax gave me is helmet. He hopped in front of me, turning on the engine. I wrapped my arms around his six pack.

Jax parked the bike outside my house. I got off the bike, and gave Jax his helmet. He got off the bike and turned around and just looked at me. "Jax...what are you looking at?" I asked turning around. "You." Jax said. "But why?" I asked. "Maybe I like what I see." Jax said smirking. I turned around, trying to hide my face. Jax started laughing, knowing that I was blushing. "You are blushing, I know you are." Jax said laughing his head off. I decided to just turn around. "You are cute with pink cheeks." Jax said making blush again. Jax held my hand as we walked to the front door. "Mom It's Andi!" I shouted. "Come in honey!" She shouted. I walked in the door, smelling the food she was cooking. My stepfather came running up to me, grabbing my arm really hard.

My stepfather has been abusing me sense he married my mom. The only reason my mom let's him is because he is our gold bar. My mom had no money before marrying him. He said he would break up with her take everything if she stopped him. So I live the miserable life with him.

My stepfather starting shaking hard, pushing me to the ground. "HANK STOP SOMEONE'S here!" My mother shouted at him. Jax came running in the door. I sat on the floor awkwardly. My stepfather pulled me off the ground. "This isn't over bitch..." My stepfather whispered in my ear.

I ran in to my room, Jax followed me. "Andi what was that?" Jax asked me concerned. "It is okay Jax." I told him. "No it's not okay! If he is hurting you, you need to tell someone before this goes out of hand!" Jax said. "But I can't he's going to kill me!" I said starting to cry. Jax held me in his arms.

so there you are! Chapter nine! That was honestly my idea for chapter 8, but I wanted to leave you on a cliffhanger! Haha! I am updating soon maybe tomorrow i don't know! Review plz!


End file.
